No, Not Tonight
by F'-'A'-'N'-'B'O
Summary: SLASH! Tugger gets bored , and decides to have some fun...with poor unexpecting Misto...PLEASE R&R...xD


_Yes , I know I should be work on UPGD , but I don't know how to continue it , I mean , I have a plot , its just thinking of the right words , but for all you slash lovers here's a bit of Tugger/Misto fluff to tide you over…_

* * *

**No, Not Tonight...**

We were all seated around the makeshift table in Jennyanydots den. When I say_ we_ I am refereeing to myself, Munkustrap, Alonzo, Old Deuteronomy and Tugger. Munkustrap glanced at his father nervously; Deuteronomy had been getting weaker every day from the added pressure of Macavity, his eldest son, attempting to gain control of the Tribe. I wasn't sure why Macavity was so set on this goal, but he continued to cause turmoil throughout the Jellicle clan.

"The reason I have called you here today" Deuteronomy began in his wizened voice. "Is because I believe that you are the most competent toms in the tribe"

Alonzo scoffed, averting his gaze momentarily to glance at Tugger, Deuteronomy's youngest (and second most infamous, but for decidedly different reasons) son.

"Something wrong, Alonzo?"

"No Sir"

This time it was Tugger that chuckled. The table turned to face the clearly amused Maine Coon.

"What?" he griped

"You know what." Alonzo reprimanded

"I don't" Deuteronomy said, his voice instantly soothing in the tensed air "Would you care to explain, Alonzo"

The tom in question rose to his feet, paws resting on the table, his arms tense with suppressed aggression. "Of course Deuteronomy…I don't fully trust Tugger's loyalty. We all know how he likes to bat for both sides."

"Oh Please" Tugger mumbled

"Well, your behaviour is most ambiguous Tugger"

"If we're going to question anyone's sexuality, I would believe it's yours. You spend far too much time around those tom-kits, Lonzy-boy"

Alonzo raised a fist to strike Tugger, but was caught around the wrist by Munkustrap. Tugger lolled back in his chair, amusement glimmering in his curious, chocolate eyes.

Silence fell heavily across the room, blanketing the uncomfortably tense atmosphere.

Tugger rose to his feet, hooking his paws into his belt. His belt that was so mouth-wateringly, temptingly close to his… _Bast! _What was I thinking! I wasn't very good at the whole 'Keeping up appearances' thing. But Tugger made it so breathtakingly difficult when he like this, when he was so…_Tugger._

"I'm getting out of here" Tugger's voice broke the silence " See ya later Pops , Straps…_Misto" _He emphasized my name with unnecessary seduction , lingering on the last syllable with his velvety voice , before parting our company.

"Mistoffelees" I tilted my head up "Could you go and get Tugger, please"

"Of course, Deuteronomy"

"Don't have too much fun" Alonzo laughed.

I sighed. That tom knew too much.

Tugger wasn't hard too find, he was perched idly atop of the burnt out oven. I hopped up beside him. He rested his head on my shoulder, draping his arm across my chest to set his paw on my other shoulder. He sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently kissing the tip of his ear.

"_Them,_ they are such a pain in the arse"

"Munkus is Okay"

"I suppose" he mumbled.

We waited there, in the silence, for a moment. He glanced up at me, his suggestive gazed canopied by long, golden lashes. I knew that look far too well. He trailed his paw across the plains of my chest, gently grazing the skin with his claws. He continued running his paw across my body, over my stomach and down to my thigh, and that's were his paw rested, lazily. I slapped it away.

"No" I whispered "Not tonight"

"Don't be so demure, Misto"

"I'm not being _demure_"

His paw had regained its spot on my thigh , and it had begun gently caressing my fur , soft swooping circles , working their way closer to my inner thigh , closer to my…

My eyes rolled back, filthy thoughts flooding my mind as fervent fire smouldered silently within me. His scent was so intoxicating, so distracting…NO!

He grabbed his wrist and reluctantly removed it.

"No!" I hissed "Not tonight!"

"Don't be so –"

"I'm not being anything Tugger" I took a deep intake of breath "I don't want to sleep with you"

With that everything was silent, but I swear I heard him gasp slightly. He glanced up at through his lashes, his eyes wide, younger somehow.

"You don't _want_ to sleep with me?" he whimpered his voice breaking at 'want'.

"Don't" I murmured

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Make this any harder than it already is"

He raised an eyebrow, a lascivious grin tickling his lips.

"No, Tugger. That wasn't an innuendo" His face soon returned to the doe-eyed, pouting one of his kitten-like self.

"Well then what did you mean?" he queried, still affecting innocence

"I _meant_ don't go all kittenish on me, because it wont get you what you want, it may work on Bomba but, I wont cave so easily." I said, defiant.

"Actually" he stated matter-of-factly "I wouldn't even need to ask Bomba"

I winced inwardly, Ouch that was a bit of a slap in the face.

"Sorry" he whispered, his lips grazing my jaw.

I cupped his face in my paw and kissed his nose lightly, he wrinkled it delicately whilst fluttering his heavy layer of golden lashes. He looked pretty when he did that, almost queen-like. Of course, I'd never tell him that, I'd get my arse kicked.

"It's not fair!" he groaned "I always get what I want. _Always."_

"No…Not tonight" Geez, that was getting tiresome to say.

He leant across and kissed me , his tongue gently caressing my mouth. I was trying my hardest not to let my paws wander, so grudgingly, I pushed him away.

"No" I sighed "Not tonight."

"But I want you so bad" he whispered in a heated voice. I tried to ignore his words.

"Misto, please" he whispered "I want you, _really, really _bad" his voice sounded almost pained.

"No…Not toni-"

And with that he pounced on me, straddling my waist and pinning my shoulders against the metal top of the oven. I glanced up at him.

"Dominant, are we?"

"Yes, _we _are" he said, over emphasizing the plural.

"Tugger… we probably shouldn't-"

"Screw them" he hissed "I _need _you"

He didn't half make it hard for me (no pun intended) to resist him.

"But Tug-"

"Shut it"

And then I was engulfed with fevered kisses, eager yet still tentative. He tasted so sweet, intoxicatingly delicious. He was unnaturally good at this, and I just knew I had to surrender. Once you were with The Tugger, self satisfaction took over. You wanted nothing more than _him _to be kissing you, _him _to be touching you, for him to be pleasing you, in such a way it was addictive, and probably not healthy. But at that point I knew that was no chance of gaining control, so I gave in and decided to let him please me. I pushed my fingers through his soft, tawny headfur, and pulled him closer.

* * * * *

We lay there, my head resting against his soft, balmy chest. I listened contently to the soft thud of his heart. He kissed the top of my head, and began stroking circles into the depth of my fur, suddenly catching the weak spot behind be ear , I trembled , my eyes went wheeling against the back of my head , and the heat that had only just settled began bubbling in excitement.

"Mmmmf …Tug….stoppit" I squeaked

Tugger laughed lightly

"Found a weak spot there, love?"

I glanced up at him, unamused. Well, I wasn't the only one with a weak spot.

I ran my paw down the length of his thigh, trailing it round the inside, before running my paw swiftly down the back of his thigh, catching the tender point behind his knee. I let my paw linger there, drawing rhythmical circle. He quivered against my body , his breathing increased rapidly as he bit down against he lip , trying to suppress the sounds that were still coming out , soft as forgotten whispers.

"OH…that's _so_ not fair" he gasped.

"I never said I was playing fair"

"Hello?" the familiar of voice of Munkustrap called "Misto, you there?"

I sat up. "Yes, Munkus?"

"Did you find Tugger" Tugger also sat up.

"Hey bro"

"Guys! You've been out for ages, it's nearly daybreak! What could have possibly been doing that could take that long?"

I glanced nervously at Tugger.

"Mane related issues, lets say its a weak spot of mine"

"Well, could you get inside please"

"Sure thing, big bro" Tugger leaped lithely of off the old machine, I followed swiftly behind. We stepped back into the den, followed by Alonzo's suspicious gaze. He leant towards Tugger and sniffed lightly. He glanced at the other two toms.

"Told you so."

* * *

_Hmm, that's not really 'fluff' is it? And I'm not sure whether to put it in M or keep it in T, tell me what you think! Please review, thanks for reading!_


End file.
